


Tummy Ache

by astradanvers



Series: Burn Out [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Burn Out or Not, Danvers kids, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody is keeping Mama up with a tummy ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Ache

Alex leans back against the headboard wondering where her wife is while running a hand slowly up and down her daughter’s back. Sniffling draws her attention back to Addie, “Shh,” she murmurs, “its okay. Mama’s here.” She presses her lips to the top of her daughter’s head, “I’ve got you, Bumblebee.”

The sound of footsteps in the hall draws Alex’s attention, “So this is where Bumblebee is,” Astra says. Taking in the sight before her, Addie stretched down Alex’s body, the almost full bottle on the nightstand with the bottle of tummy soother beside it, “Oooh . . . someone’s got a tummy ache.”

“She’s been up nearly an hour already,” Alex murmurs. “She’ll doze off then wake up whimpering all over again. I don’t know what else to do.”

“You’re doing it,” Astra says quietly. “Sometimes all you can do is hold and comfort them.”

Alex shakes her head, “I should be able to make it better though. That’s what mothers are supposed to do, isn’t it?”

Moving to the bed Astra settles onto the edge, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Alex’s ear, “We won’t be able to take away the pain every time,” she says quietly, “sometimes we’ll just have to cuddle them close and hope being there makes it bearable.”

Pressing her face into Addie’s still barely there fuzz that passes for hair Alex sighs, “I don’t want them to hurt.”

“I don’t either,” Astra says, “but there are some things, tummy aches being one of them, that children have to go through. Kara had them on Krypton and I’m sure you had your share. Tomorrow Bumblebee will be right as rain.”

Slowly Alex nods, “Okay but she’s sleeping with us tonight.”

Astra grins, “I would accept nothing less,” she says with a grin. “You two get settled, I’m going to change and then I’ll come to bed.”

Alex nods, grabs Astra’s wrist before the older woman can walk away, “Thank you for always knowing what I need to hear.”

Leaning down to press a kiss to Alex’s lips Astra smiles, “We’re in this together,” she promises, “I’m always going to be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 091: "Ooh…someone’s got a tummy ache."


End file.
